supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Unchained (Vol 1) 9
Synopsis Years ago, Jedidiah Colder unloaded his shotgun over and over at Clark Kent, knowing now that Clark could withstand it. Martha Kent begged him to stop, as Clark was only a boy, but Mr. Colder insisted that Clark was no boy, and he would kill her if she tried to stop him from turning her son over to the government. Clark's reaction was violent, and he realized when he saw what he'd done to Mr. Colder, that his power could be a weapon if he wanted it to. Now, Lex Luthor reminds Superman of the fact that he is a weapon, and that weapon needs to be used if they are to prevent the inevitable alien invasion. He has equipped Superman with a syringe containing solar fuel that will hopefully cause the Kryptonian to explode with a two-hundred megaton blast, and take out the whole armada. Lois Lane warns that Luthor may not be telling the truth about the impending invasion, but Superman hears word from Batman and Wonder Woman that something is infiltrating the world's defense servers. Superman realizes that this must be Wraith's people readying an attack against Earth by neutralizing its defenses. Superman warns them to stick to helping on the ground level, while he faces the armada alone. Again, Lois warns that he shouldn't accept Lex's plan at face value, but Superman insists that it's the right thing to do because it's what she would do, too. Hugging him, Lois thanks him for everything, and lets him go. Back on the farm, Clark saw that Mr. Colder had died. His mother assured him that the man's heart had simply given out and he would have killed her. He was troubled. Clark disregarded her pleas, attempting to resuscitate the old man. At the Daily Planet, Perry White and his staff soon discover that every computer on the planet seems to be in some kind of stasis; still on, but waiting to be reactivated. Ron Troupe wonders how far the issue goes, and Perry warns that it goes quite far, as they watch a plane fly low over a street, its wings ripping through the buildings on either side, and then finally plunging into the sea from the docks one of many. Lex warns General Lane that in Wraith and the Earthstone, the aliens sent seeds which humanity planted for them inadvertently. Now that the garden has grown, they've come to take it back. Once they do, they'll destroy humanity but he believes Superman will stop them. Angrily, Lois reminds that he intends Superman to stop them by killing himself, because he hates Superman and never understood him. Angrily, Lex responds that nobody understands Superman better than he does. She sees him as a light to guide the way, but Lex knows he is a light lost in darkness. Lex explains that he had been working on building an infrared telescope so powerful that it could measure solar energy given off years ago to create a history of solar events. It would help to map important moments in Superman's past, to see where and when he had expended large amounts of energy. When he used the prototype, he found wraith instead. When he finally found Superman, though, he did not see a man who stood for something. He found a man who worked by trial and error. When Superman may take down a dictator, but when another is installed in that man's place, he does nothing. He has no belief system to adhere to he just stumbles around through life. Eventually, he will fall. In space, Superman is blasted with red-sun rays, and becomes weak. Desperately, he tries to use the syringe of solar energy, but Wraith appears and snatches it, shattering Clark's hope. He remembers how he had tried so hard to bring Mr. Colder back to life, even as his mother had begged him to let it go. Finally, Mr. Colder gasped for air, realizing that Clark had saved him. Rather than kill Clark, Wraith injects himself with the fuel and knocks Clark back. Invigorated by the fuel, he destroys the ships of his own people before he destabilizes and explodes himself. As Wraith sacrificed himself, Lex announced to the assembled group at the Arctic Circle that he rejects Superman's values, but, as an apparent goodbye to his nemesis, recognizes that Superman is not meant to be the best humanity has to offer, he is there to show them how to better themselves. Days later, Clark still hasn't put up an article about what had happened, and Lois baits him, giving him until she finishes her bagel to do so before she puts up her own article. She reminds him that he's missed at the Planet, but jokes that he shouldn't rush back. He has the opportunity to take some positive risks with his career - to make a leap. Little does she know, Clark is in Smallville, on top of the corn silo, preparing to make the same jump he'd made as a boy when he'd learned to fly. Appearing Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-unchained-2013/superman-unchained-9 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Unchained_Vol_1_9 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-unchained-9-let-the-light-in/4000-469436/ Superman Unchained (Vol 1) 09